Excessive alcohol drinking is responsible for nearly 80,000 deaths per year in the U.S. and for the development of Alcohol Use Disorders (AUD) including alcoholism, which affects 18 million Americans. However, there are not many solutions for the treatment. Our recent research work indentified PDE4B as a promising target for the treatment of AUD. Selective PDE4B inhibitors could become a novel class of drugs for treatment of alcoholism given that PDE4B inhibitors may decrease ethanol intake and preference without causing emetic responses, the major side effects of pan PDE4 inhibitors.